Not Even The Rain
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Temari wants to tell one of her best friends something, but what she wants to be special ends up with pouring down rain and two horribly sick shinobi. Temarixoc


**Summary: **Temari wants to tell one of her best friends something, but what she wants to be special ends up with pouring down rain and two horribly sick shinobi.

**Author's Note:** This is another One Shot from my Quizilla account that I moved onto this account. I thought this one was ok, compared to my other ones. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Naruto, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

**A Temari One Shot**

_Not Even The Rain_

"Temari, where are we going? It's dark, cold, and wet." I complained as the young kunoichi kept dragging me through this thick forest. We were soaked. Chilled to the very bone.

Rain thick as bullets was pouring down, and we were in the middle of Konoha's forest, probably lost judging by how long Temari has been dragging me around in circles.

"Stop complaining! We're almost there!" She yelled at me. I could tell from her tone that she was getting frustrated, and that was unusual for her in Konoha. Usually it was that intense heat and hot weather in Sunagakure and got her this way. The grip around my wrist was also an indication that she was upset.

She sprained it about 10 minutes ago. Somehow the rain and distraction of trying to not slip and fall in the mud dulled the pain.

"Temari-san, please tell me what you're trying to find!" I yelled to her through the thick rain pouring between us and over the loud thunder booming above us. She didn't answer and just stopped. Her head turned in each way, trying to figure out where we were. "We're a half mile from Konoha village, Tamari-chan. Where we were 2 hours ago." I said stepping closer to her so that I wouldn't have to yell so loud. She threw up her arms in frustration, letting go of my wrist, and started yelling all of the curses she could think of. And yes, she included 'purple pickles'. I didn't know where she got it and probably didn't want to know.

Patiently, I waited for her to finish. It doesn't bother me to wait for other people, especially not Temari. I've known her for about a year now, and she's my best friend. Of course, were only friends. And will probably stay friends

During her loud ranting, she started stomping her feet. Since we were in a forest, and there was water, there was mud. Her foot slipped out from under her, and she fell backwards to fall into my arms that reached to catch her. My name, as you must be wondering, is Kari Yamott of the Hidden Leaf Village. Since my family is dead and I don't have many living friends left, I usually go to the Sand Village on holidays and spend them with her and her family.

Her eyes were tightly closed, waiting for the impact of the wet muddy ground, but soon opened to find herself faced with my own. For some reason, her face turned red. I lightly set her on the ground and felt her face, finding that it was warm against the cold rain. No surprise there.

"We should get back, we're going to get sick if we stay out here much longer." I said, and helped her stand up. She looked at me again, somehow through the pounds of rain falling on us. I heard her say something, but couldn't make it out. "What!?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you something!" She yelled to me. She wanted to tell me something? Something that she would spend ours in the rain to tell me? I blinked at few times looking at her. Maybe, does she feel the same way?

"C'mon! We should get out of the rain!" I told her, and she nodded.

"Which direction!?" She asked. I laughed lightly, before taking her hand with my good one and leading her out of the forest. This time, as we walked to the exit of this forest maze, she kept closer to me. Much closer. Even though I led, we walked side by side and her arm kept brushing against my own. I couldn't tell whether I was getting a fever or just plain blushing. I just reasoned a fever, even though my heart rate increased each time her arm brushed my own.

She could never love me.

We're both girls.

I should never have fallen for her.

After about 20 minutes we were back in the village, where everyone was either inside their warm homes or quickly returning to them. Temari and I would have been in at my apartment for the past few hours if she hadn't wanted to take a 'short stroll' through the forest. Damn her persistentness.

"Sorry Kari." Temari said after a long silence between us. When I looked at her she avoided eye contact with me at all cost. I looked back forward through the thick rain we continued to walk against.

"It's alright. It just makes me more grateful for the invention of fire and shelter." I replied, and she smiled as I hoped she would. Unfortunately it disappeared quickly.

"I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow, how does that sound?" She asked hopefully.

"Ask me when were out of the damn rain." I replied, still looking ahead. My vision barely reached the end of the street, and it seemed like Kami was throwing more and more water at us to add to the already pounding rain. It also didn't help that the thunder booming every twenty seconds was growing increasingly louder.

Finally I saw my building.

Finally we emerged from the blankets of rain.

Finally Temari was out of this horrid whether.

When we entered our apartment I silently and carefully ran over to the towels, making sure not to get too much water on the floor. Temari closed the door after she stepped in, and then caught the towel I tossed to her and started drying her sandy blonde hair. Using my good hand, I started dabbing myself dry and pulled out some dry clothes for us to wear.

After we changed into clean and dry clothes, we had some warm soup accompanied by sneezing. Lots of sneezing.

"A achoo!" I sneezed again into my tissue, and wiped my nose off as Temari sneezed again as well.

Achoo!

"What the hell could have been- achoo!" I started, but ended up sneezing again. She took a bite of her warm soup before looking up at me. "Why did you make us go into the damn forest searching for something for 3 hours?" I asked her.

"I didn't know that it would rain that much." She replied, and I shot a small glare at her as we both took another bite of our soup.

"Gaara warned us earlier that there was a storm tonight. I also reminded you before we left as well."

As we left to the forest

"Temari, where are you going?" I asked her as she was walking the opposite direction as to where I thought we were going.

"To the forest. C'mon, we'll just take a small stroll." She said, and I appeared next to her.

"We should get back soon, though. Gaara warned us of the storm, remember?" I asked her.

"Don't worry, it wont take long." She said smiling widely at me. And then grabbed my wrist and started running blindly into the forest.

Present

Her blue eyes stared down at the bowl for a moment, thinking about something. She almost looked sad. I pulled the spoon from my mouth and studied her for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"It's nothing." She replied, and I set my spoon down.

"You're a horrible liar, Temari-san." She looked up at me, but then quickly averted her gaze to the wall. "What was it that you wanted to tell me today? You said earlier that you wanted to tell me something." I asked her, and her face immediately heated up. It looked as if something had suddenly turned her body to full speed mode when she took the bowl with both hands and started drinking it. She reminded me of Naruto when he misses a meal and ends up eating 20 bowls of ramen in 10 seconds.

I chuckled lightly.

How could I not fall for someone like Temari?

When she was done, she slammed the bowl loudly onto the table. She breathed loudly as she tried to catch it. Calmly I took a bite of my own soup.

"I- achoo!" She sneezed, again. This time though, I shut my eyes so as to not get spit and pieces of soup in my eyes.

Silence.

And more silence.

Then this silence, was suddenly consumed by us laughing hysterically. Even though this wasn't very funny, it seemed like we just needed to laugh our nervousness and worries out. What was the point of doing embarrassing things if you cant laugh at them with a friend later? The water pounding at the window seemed to disappear for a moment, like it wasn't even there, as we both kept laughing.

The next day was sad for the both of us for three reasons. Number one, because Temari was going back to Sunagakure. The second reason was that we were both terribly sick. And I mean, SICK. The third reason was that Temari was going to have to travel three days with her brothers, while terribly sick.

I watched solemnly as a caterpillar crawled onto my finger, and then brought it closer to my face so that I could get a better look at it. It was very fury, and was orange and black. "I will never understand your love for bugs." I smiled at her small comment, and looked down at her from where I was situated. The breeze nipped lightly at my exposed skin on my face, but not anywhere else on my body since I had four layers of clothing on.

"I don't love bugs, I just don't hate them. And you're two minutes late." I said, and then got up and jumped onto the soggy ground in front of her. I sneezed loudly into my sleeve, and then she did the same. We both sniffed and then looked at each other again.

"I'm sorry that I got you sick." She said sincerely. I reached my hand up to her face, and made a lady bug fly off of her face. Quickly I retreated my hand and blushed looking away. "Thanks." She murmured quietly, and I looked back at her again. It seemed like eternity that we stared at each other. The sun peeping through the clouds in the sky seemed to shine on her and only her. Her sparkling eyes, her rosy cheeks and red nose, her messy hair put into simple four pigtails, all made her look so beautiful. Even if she was terribly sick.

Quickly, I pecked her on the cheek with a kiss. "Have a safe trip, Temari-san." I told her as blood rushed to my cheeks. Suddenly, she grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to her, making my lips collide with her soft ones. My face was beat red, but, it felt right. It was amazing.

After a few seconds, I kissed her back. My stomach fluttered, my head spun. It blew me away.

Unfortunately, though, we had to break the kiss too soon to catch our breath. "That's what I wanted to tell you." She managed to get out, breathing through her mouth since her nose was stuffed up. I smiled.

"Right back at ya." I said, and as soon as we'd caught our breath, wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her again.

Later Gaara's POV

"Where the hell is Temari?" I asked Kankurou annoyed.

"I think she said she was going to say good bye to Kari before she left. And you know how sick she is. Stupid girl went for a walk in the forest after you told her there was going to be a storm." He said, grumbling the last part. About 20 minutes later, Temari showed up smiling like an idiot and sneezing like she was trying to break a record.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her, and she nodded. Still smiling. "What took you so long?"

"I was saying good bye to Kari." She replied, and then coughed really loud. Kankurou and I exchanged looks.

"Did you hit your head yesterday as well?" Kankurou asked.

"Nah, Im just excited about coming back." She said, and started walking in the direction of our village, still grinning like an idiot.

"She's drunk." Kankurou said.

"Yep." So we started walking after her.


End file.
